Nongkrong ! Bagian dua
by GloriousSir
Summary: Lanjutan dari Nongkrong bagian satu, Kisah Nongkrong para pemuda Konoha. Jika berkenan RnR.


**NONGKRONG PART 2**

**Disclaimer : **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan punya saya

**RATE : **Yang penting bukan M

**Warning : **AU, OOC, Typos, Garing, and many more**.**

**Genre : **Friendship,Comedy, little Romance.

Lanjutan dari Nongkrong part 1

Enjoy the fic..

Liburan sudah tiba, satu kata ini yang selalu dinantikan oleh semua orang di dunia, tak terkecuali Uzumaki Naruto.

Liburan kali ini Naruto memilih nongkrong di Warung Akatsuki, warung pinggiran jalan dekat rumahnya, biasanya Naruto nongkrong di Warung Ichiraku, berhubung dompetnya lagi tipis, alhasil Naruto memilih nongkrong disini.

Sebenarnya gak tipis - tipis amat sih, cuman ada 20 rebu doang. Tapi 20 rebu jatah Naruto sampe tahun baru.

Akhirnya Naruto memilih nongkrong di Warung Akatsuki. Apa alasannya ?, bisa ngutang sama Abang warungnya.

Kita lihat setelan Naruto, memakai jaket hitam dibalut kaos putih plus boxer Spongebob. Naruto dengan keren (menurut dia) berjalan menuju Warung Akatsuki.

" Hutang, hutang, hutang.." senandung Bang Kakuzu pemilik warung Akatsuki.

Naruto cuma nyengir doang mendengar sambutan abang warung, soalnya hutang dia udah kaya cucian yang numpuk.

" Kapan - kapan aja yang bang, belum turun nih THL."

Bang Kakuzu pun heran mendengar perkataan Naruto.

" THL apaan tuh ?." Tanya Bang Kakuzu.

" Tunjangan Hari Libur." Jawab Naruto nyengir.

Bang Kakuzu pun cuma kejang-kejang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto pun duduk di bangku yang udah disediain sama Bang Kakuzu, sebenarnya tuh bangku nyolong dari Warung sebelah.

" Begini nih kalau udah masuk musim libur, siang nya tidur, malam nya gak tidur." Entah sejak kapan Naruto suka ngomong sendiri.

"Mending nyanyi deh, meskipun gak dibayar yang penting berkarya dulu deh."

Naruto pun memainkan gitar yang dari tadi dia pegang. Yaelah gitar doang yang dipegang, pegang tangan si dia dong.

"Ekhem.."

" Nu na hi nu na hi nu, hiya."

" Nu na hi nu na hi nu, hiya."

" Nu na hi nu na hi nu, hiya."

Naruto yang nyanyi malah seperti orang yang keselek biji salak, Sasuke yang baru datang kaget mendengar Naruto nyanyi.

"Dobe, lu nyanyi lagu apaan sih gak jelas gitu. "

"Lagu tentang kasih sayang orang tua, masa lu gatau sih." Naruto menghentikan nyanyiannya, yang di potong oleh Sasuke.

" Kasih sayang apaan, malah kaya suara ambulan." Sasuke heran lagu tentang orang tua kok ga jelas.

Sebenernya Sasuke males buat nemenin Naruto nongkrong soalnya lebih enak rebahan di kasur, tapi sebagai teman yang baik alhasil dia mau nemenin Naruto nongkrong.

Lihat aja setelannya pake kaos hitam, plus boxer bergambar Patrick, menunjukan bahwa Sasuke adalah teman yang baik.

" Udah mending kita nyanyi !." Teriak Naruto semangat.

"Hah, nyanyi apaan ?." Tanya Sasuke yang baru aja duduk malah disuruh nyanyi.

" Entar juga tau." Naruto pun mulai memainkan gitarnya.

_Send someone to love me_

_I need to rest in arms_

_Keep me safe from harm_

_In pouring rain_

_Give me endless summer_

_Lord I fear the cold_

_Feel I'm getting old_

_Before my time_

_As my soul heals the shame_

_I will grow through this pain_

_Lord I'm doing all I can_

_To be a better man_

" Ayo lanjut Sasuke !.". Ucap Naruto.

_We are the world_

_We are the children_

_We are the ones who make a brighter day, so let's start giving_

_There's a choice we're making_

_We're saving our own lives_

_It's true we'll make a better day, just you and me_

Naruto pun berhenti memainkan gitarnya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

" Perasaan lagu nya bukan itu deh." Naruto heran saat mendengar nyanyian dari Sasuke yang sama sekali gak sesuai sama lagu pertama.

" Tapi kan nadanya nyambung." Ucap Sasuke polos (bisa dibayangin gimana mukanya.)

" Yaudah lanjut lagi deh." Naruto pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Tiba - tiba cinta datang kepadaku, eh salah.

Tiba - tiba datanglah Gadis cantik berambut pink kecengan Naruto dari kecil sampe sekarang Haruno Sakura berjalan menuju warung Akatsuki.

" Malem Sasuke-kun." Sapa Sakura ramah kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke cuman cuek lebih fokus memainkan handphone nya daripada membalas sapaan Sakura.

_Sombong amat nih Uchiha _Ucap Sakura di dalam hati, kalau di dalam sumur kagak kedengeran.

" Malem juga Naruto." Tak lupa juga Sakura menyapa Naruto.

" Malem juga Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto dengan nada se imut mungkin, sementara Sasuke tiba-tiba merinding.

" Sejak kapan lu jadi imut gini ke Sakura, biasanya juga adu argumen mulu." Sasuke heran tak biasanya Naruto dan Sakura jadi damai gini, biasanya sih adu mulut mulu.

" Udahlah gak usah dipikirin, mending gua nyanyi nih lagu ciptaan gua." Naruto sombong soalnya dia nyiptain lagu.

" Coba gua denger." Sasuke pun pasang telinga untuk mendengarkan lagu Naruto.

" Ekhem..."

_Ema tolonglah aku jatuh cinta_

_Ema tolonglah aku jatuh hati_

_Emaaa tolonglah aku jatuh cinta_

_Emaaa tolonglah aku jatuh hati_

_Dia wanita Sakura namanya_

_Dia adalah cintakuuu_

_Emaa Emaaa tolonglah_

Sakura yang daritadi mendengar Naruto bernyanyi tiba - tiba merinding sendiri.

_Maaa ma ma ma ma ma tolong anakmu ini_

_gak enak makan gak enak tidur_

_Ma ma ma ma ma tolong anakmu ini_

_Pusing kepala memikirkan Sakura_

_Kepala nyut nyuttan nyut nyut_

_Kepala nyut nyuttan nyut nyut_

_Kepala nyut nyuttan nyut nyut_

_Kepala nyut nyuttan nyut nyut_

_Gara - gara Sakuraaa_

Sasuke pun hanya shock mendengar lagu ciptaan dari Naruto, sungguh Sasuke pun enggak kepikiran bahwa Naruto akan membuat lagu yang diciptakan buat Sakura.

" Jadi gini hasil lu begadang selama seminggu, ngebuat lagu buat Sakura ?." Tanya Sasuke.

" Hehehehe, hebat kan gua." Naruto cuma nyengir doang.

"Mending lu tanya sendiri deh sama Sakura." Sasuke hanya menggaruk rambut emo nya yang ketombean.

" Sakura-chan gimana lagu yang tadi aku nyanyiin bagus kan ?." Tanya Naruto.

" Bagus, kreatif banget." Jawab Sakura gak iklas, sebenarnya Sakura gak suka sama lagu buatan Naruto, tapi karena kasihan sama Naruto yang udah ngebuat lagu nya selama seminggu jadi dia ngomong bagus aja.

" Tuh kan Teme !, Sakura aja suka sama lagu gua, masa lu enggak sih." Ucap Naruto.

" Terserah elu deh."

" Mending nyanyi lagi deh !." Akhirnya Naruto kembali memainkan gitarnya.

" Kumat lagi deh penyakit si Naruto." Celetuk Sasuke yang sebenarnya udah bosen liat Naruto kembali nyanyi.

" Hah, emang si Baka itu punya penyakit apa ?." Tanya Sakura yang dari tadi merhatiin temennya.

" Kalau si Naruto udah megang gitar, pasti bawaan nya nyanyi terus." Ucap Sasuke yang udah hafal kelakuan Naruto.

Sakura cuman senyum doang mendengar penjelasan Sasuke. Kemudian munculah Kiba dari kejauhan dengan keadaan yang lesu, lemah dan lunglai Kiba menghampiri Warung Akatsuki.

" Lu kenapa nyet ?." Tanya Sasuke yang agak prihatin sama Kiba.

" Lagi gak enak badan nih." Jawab Kiba yang merasa kedinginan, soalnya jam udah menunjukan pukul 22.00 WKB ( Waktu Konoha Barat).

" Tumben lu sendirian, di mana Naruto ?." Tanya Kiba.

" Lagi nganter Sakura." Jawab Sasuke yang bete ditinggal sendirian.

" Udah lah mending kita nyanyi aja, biar penyakit elu hilang." Celetuk Sasuke yang agak gak nyambung.

" Ekhem..."

_Oh Tuhan mohon ampun_

_Atas dosa dan dosa_

_Sempatkanlah_

_Aku bertobat hidup di jalan-Mu?_

_Tuk penuhi kewajibanku_

_Sebelum tutup usia kembali pada-Mu_

" Ganti lagu elu Sasuke !!!" Kiba tiba-tiba menghentikan nyanyian dari Sasuke.

" Lah kenapa emang ?." Tanya Sasuke

" Merinding gua denger lagu ini, inget dosa." Ucap Kiba teringat dosa - dosa nya yang udah dilakuin.

" Yaudah gua ganti."

Tiba - tiba munculah tukang Nasi Goreng melewati Warung Akatsuki, tetapi tukang Nasi Goreng itu terlihat nampak buru-buru mendorong gerobaknya.

" Bang, Bang Nasi Goreng !!! " Teriak Sasuke kepada tukang Nasi Goreng, tetapi Tukang Nasi Goreng nya malah gak berhenti dan terus mendorong gerobak nya.

" Tuh tukang Nasi Goreng kayaknya gamau duit." Ucap Sasuke yang kesel di cuekin.

" Mungkin dah habis kali." Ucap Kiba.

" Ada apa nih ribut - ribut ?." Tanya Bang Kakuzu dari dalem warung.

" Tukang Nasi Goreng nya gamau duit, di teriakin malah gak berhenti." Ucap Sasuke.

" Perasaan gak ada Tukang Nasi Goreng deh." Ucap Bang Kakuzu sambil garuk - garuk kepala.

" Tadi lewat kok Bang, yang gerobaknya warna kuning." Ucap Kiba yang dari tadi menggigil.

Kali ini Bang Kakuzu heran mendengar perkataan Kiba. " Elu lu semua kayaknya halusinasi deh, tukang Nasi Goreng yang gerobak nya kuning kan udah meninggal seminggu lalu."

" Ah masa sih Bang, bercanda kali." Ucap Sasuke.

" Beneran, saya kan datang ke pemakamannya."

" Si Abang Nasi Goreng yang agak gendut berkumis, suka pake topi kebalik orangnya baik banget, sayang udah meninggal." Penjelasan Bang Kakuzu membuat Sasuke dan Kiba merinding.

" Sas, perasaan tadi yang lewat kayak gitu deh." Hawa Kiba udah gak enak sejak Bang Kakuzu menjelaskan ciri - ciri tukang dagang yang meninggal, begitu juga Sasuke yang tiba-tiba merinding.

" Berarti yang tadi lewat..."

Kiba dan Sasuke pun langsung membubarkan diri dari acara nongkrong nya karena shock melihat penampakan Tukang Nasi Goreng yang lewat.

**THE END...**

**Balik lagi dengan author yang kalian tidak rindukan, senang rasanya bisa kembali menulis fic di tengah kesibukan yang akhir - akhir ini menimpa author (Sibuk Liburan).**

**Kejadian Tukang Nasi Goreng aslinya pernah terjadi kepada author pas lagi nongkrong sama temen-temen. Sumpah kalau kalian ngalamin bakal susah tidur dan trauma sama Tukang Nasi Goreng wkwkwkwkkw.**

**Songlist**

**1\. Mawang - Kasih sayang kepada orang tua**

**2\. Robbie Williams - Better Man**

**3\. Michael Jackson - Heal the world**

**4\. Lagu yang dinyanyiin sule sama desta di OVJ**

**5\. Gigi - Akhirnya**

**Selamat Hari Natal buat semua yang merayakannya, akhir kata semoga hari kalian menyenangkan !**


End file.
